


Just Focus On Our Love, Focus On Our Connection Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Singing, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was not feeling so good, after he went through the procedure, What does he say?, Does Danny do anything?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was not feeling so good, after he went through the procedure, What does he say?, Does Danny do anything?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!* 

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling so terrible that his lover was not feeling so great, after he went through the biopsy, Their friends, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover insisted to the blond, that they have HQ handled. All he has to do is take care of their love one, boss, & teammate. Danny thanked them, & he refocused his attention on his lover, who was in bed, & feeling miserable, as ever.

 

"Shhhh, I know, Baby, I know, It's just a side effect, You are gonna be okay, Just focus on our love, Focus on our connection together", The Loudmouth Detective said encouragingly, as he rubbed his back in a soothing way. "I just want it to end, Danno", Steve said hoarsely, as a tear fell down his cheek. "No, If you're gone, then I am going with you, We are in this together", Steve just snuggled closer into his beloved blond, so he could feel better.

 

The Handsome Blond was humming a calming tune, which seemed to do the trick, & once the atmosphere was calm, & perfect. Danny kissed the top of his brunette's head, & said, "I know that once you are better, You are gonna continue to do great things", Steve sighed contently, & said, "I love you, Danno". He smiled a small smile, & Danny said this with a smike of his own.

 

"I love you too, Super Seal, I am in this for a long haul, You are very important to me, like Gracie", which made Steve very hapoy. "We can do anything, As long as we stick together". "I **_will_** be there for you too, Danny",  & the blond kissed him aside a response.The Five-O Commander finally relaxed, & settled down. Danny kissed his forehead, & vowed to get him through his rough journey. He will risk it all, & his future.

 

"I love you, Babe, You are always gonna be safe, & loved, Your ohana will always be with you, & to protect you, Remember, Just focus on our love, Focus on our connection together", he said, as he thought to himself, & joined his partner in a peaceful slumber, & have peaceful dreams for once.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
